Little Sparky
by Demonic Hope
Summary: Jason has a problem after angering Piper and only Nico can help. Percy has bad timing but for the first time Nico might have a chance with the Sea Prince. That's if he can sneak Jason out from under his bed. Nico/Jason and Nico/Percy. Lemons!


**So what did I do on my weekend? Wrote 6,800 words of porn and cuddles. Its offical. I'm a mental fangirl. Oh well.**

**Pairings: Nico/Jason, Nico/Percy Past!Luke/Percy, Past!Jason/Piper. **

**Warnings: Swearing, lemons, Yaoi, anal, oral, mentions of porn and spanking. Abuse to Little Sparky. **

**Beta: The ever amazing xXChild-Of-DemonXx**

**Consultant: The best lemon writer in the Percy Jackson fandom Takara Phoenix! And if she liked it we know its porny. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heros of Olympus. Otherwise every chapter of the books would look like this. **

Exhaustion dragged at Nico's limbs as he finally found himself nice and safe on the Argo II. Well, as safe as any demigod could be on a giant flying warship that was flying towards a battle. The stupid statue was safe at Camp Half Blood and Nico had made it back in time to help in the battle. Or more like guard Percy. In less than 36 hours Nico would be fighting for his life. And the life of the boy he loved. But for now he had no interest in doing anything but passing out and sleeping until the battle with Gaea. He was sleeping in Jason's room since the Son of Jupiter had pretty much moved in with Piper and never went in there anymore and had been happy enough to hand over the room key to his friend. So Nico had taken the place over. And he was quite enjoying the peace and quiet. But of course Jason had to ruin that.

Not bothering to knock he barged into Nico's room. "We need to talk. Like now." He all but shouted, slamming the door behind him and hastily locking it.

Nico groaned, head flopping back down on the pillow. "Go away Grace."

"I can't! I have a little problem. Well it's not little. It's actually quite large..."

Nico lifted his head, confused as to why the closest thing he had to a friend was babbling like an idiot. Only to notice Jason's flushed cheeks, and a very noticeable tent in his pajama bottoms, since it was 2 O'clock in the morning and far to early for real clothing.

"What the fuck Jason!" Nico shouted, scrambling up his bed, grabbing a pillow and holding it out in front of him like a shield. "Get away from me with that thing!"

"I can't! I need help!" Jason's blue eyes were wide and pleading as he tried to step closer to Nico only to get a pillow thrown at him.

"It's called your hand and a shower! Now get out!" Nico demanded, angry that he was in the air and couldn't just call a zombie to eat the problem off.

"I've been trying! But it won't go away." Jason ducked as this time Nico's sword went flying at his head. "Please Nico. You have got to listen!"

"Sure! When that thing isn't pointing at me." Nico decided Giants and Titan's combined hell maybe even Tartarus himself wasn't as scary as this moment

"Don't call Little Sparky a thing. You'll offend him." Jason huffed, trying to adjust his pants or as Nico thought, trying to bring the damn thing out. He very bravely squeaked and dove for cover.

"Nico come out from under the bed! This is your fault to begin with!" Jason called, bending over and trying to drag his friend out from under the bed only to yelp as a shadow seemed to bitch slap him.

"I'll come out when that thing is gone!"

"Little Sparky is not a thing!" Jason complained finally managing to grab hold of Nico's foot and more or less drag the smaller boy out. Ignoring the kicks and punches he managed to get an arm around Nico's waist and his other hand held Nico's slim wrist together, preventing him from breaking his struggled a moment before resigning himself to the fact Jason was bigger and stronger then him and he was stuck being held against his chest, "Little Sparky" poking Nico in the belly which he was not at all pleased about. "Nico please just listen." Jason begged

Nico nearly kicked Little Sparky to get away but the memory of Venice shoved its way into his mind. Jason supporting him when he came out. So with a sigh Nico stilled. "You have thirty seconds before I summon something to eat your dick."

Jason grasped it like a lifeline and quickly launched into his story. "I was asleep with Piper, and well you know what the dreams of a teenage boy are like. I, umm... had a dream about someone that was not Piper. And apparently started moaning that someone's name. Piper woke up and heard...and did you know that children of Aphrodite can turn water into an aphrodisiac and make it so that the only way you can get rid of it is if the the person you were last aroused by helps out?"

"Let me get this straight. You had a wet dream, your Daughter of the Goddess of Love and Sex girlfriend overheard and cursed you so only the poor girl you were dreaming about can get you off?"

"Pretty much, you are only wrong on one account." Jason tried to explain only for Nico to punch him. Hard. Right in Little Sparky. Jason collapsed in a heap on the floor, clutching himself and sobbing silently as Nico towered over him, looking ready to neuter the Son of Jupiter.

"You dreamt about my fucking sister didn't you? You fucking bastard! I'm going to peel every inch of your skin off and feed it to my hellhounds!"

"Not..Haz..." Jason managed to choke out as he tried to comfort Sparky who was clearly not a fan of being punched by a pissy Son of Hades.

"Annabeth?" Nico guessed, his anger evaporating now that he realized his sweet, innocent, baby sister was not the object of the perverts dreams.

Jason shook his head, still trying to find the ball he was sure had retreated inside his body after the punch.

"Reyna?" Nico guessed, nudging Jason with his foot to see if he was capable of moving. The whimper he got told him that Jason wasn't gonna be doing much but clutching Little Sparky, who was still hard, and very very painful.

"Not a girl. It was you." Jason managed to choke out,

Nico's eyes hardened. "Is this some kind of fucking joke? I come up to you and you think this is fucking funny? Get the hell out of my room."

"Not a joke." Jason gritted his teeth together, managing to sit up. "Please Nico listen."

"I don't want to hear it! Out!" Nico shouted, pointing to the door.

"Neeks..." Jason tried again.

"I trusted you! I came out to you! And you play this sick joke on me. Get out and never go near me again." Nico shouted, angry tears flooding his eyes.

Jason staggered to his feet, Sparky quite sore, but very much ready to play if Jason could just calm Nico down.

"It's not a joke Nico. Please believe me." Jason pleaded.

"Get out!" Nico shouted again. Jason decided to give Nico a chance to cool off, running to the safety of the bathroom and locking the door.

Nico snarled in anger, pacing about his room. How the fuck could Jason, who was pretty much his only and best friend play such a cruel prank on him? It was simple really. Jason wouldn't. And Nico was no expert but he was pretty sure not even a horny Jason could keep an erection after being punched in the crotch by an angry Son of Hades. Which meant his little problem had to be real.

But the real issue was if Nico was willing to help him out. Would sex with Jason really be that bad? They were friends. And Jason was the only person in the world he trusted with his secret. And if he really considered it, he trusted Jason with his life. Though of course not with Percy's. That was different. He didn't trust anyone with Percy. But did he trust Jason with his virginity?

On that note did he really want to die a virgin? Saving himself for Percy sounded like a great idea. Up until he realized he was as likely to get sex from Percy as Hades was from Poseidon. And wasn't it some huge Greek sin to go out a virgin?

Huffing he marched towards the bathroom, yanking the door open, to see Jason desperately wanking in the middle of his bathroom.

Jason whined softly seeing him, head down. "It hurts!" He whimpered at the Son of Hades. "Piper said that it could fall off. Do you really think it could?" He asked though he did shut up when he realized that Nico was staring at him.

Nico's eyes were full of hurt and suspicious but at least he wasn't shouting anymore. "Swear it." He ordered.

"Swear what?"

"If you really had a wet dream about it swear it on the Styx."

Jason rolled his eyes. but quickly obeyed. "I swear on the River Styx that I had a wet dream where Nico Di Angelo was giving me a blowjob. And I really want that to happen in the real world."

Thunder rumbled in the sky outside the Argo II and when nothing bad happened to Jason, Nico visibly relaxed. "You think I'm hot?"

"More than hot. You are fucking sexy as hell." Jason blushed at his own word's only to gasp as Nico's lips met his. The kiss was different then he was use to, as he struggled to figure out where to put his hands. Nico was nearly as tall as him, with broader shoulders. Finally he settled for Nico's waist. He'd only kissed girls before, and the rough hands on his hips, the hard muscular body instead of soft curves, the scrape of stubble against his cheek was all new to him. It was strange, but in a good way. At least Little Sparky liked it!

Nico broke the kiss first, both boys breathless and red faced. Nico grabbed Jason's chin forcing the blue eyed boy to look at him. "Do you want me to help you with this?" Nico grinned as his hand crept between their bodies, brushing against Jason's crotch.

Jason nodded, his dick throbbing from the need to release. But one thing made him hesitate. "What about Percy?"

Nico's face darkened. "I love Percy. I do. But he's with Annabeth. We are all most likely gonna die in less than two days. I don't plan to go out a virgin if I can help it. And you can't go into battle with that. So we both get something out of this."

Jason nodded eagerly, understanding now filling him. Nico grinned as he kissed him again, this time taking advantage of Jason's nervousness, and quickly dominating the kiss. Jason moaned around Nico's tongue as they battled for dominance. Jason tried to regain control but Nico was a sneaky little bastard. Jason whimpered with need as Nico rolled his hips, so their heated lengths rubbed against each other through the thin barrier of their pajamas.

"I'm top." Nico growled in his ear, his voice thick with lust. Jason whined in disagreement, but Nico nipped his ear playfully.

"Fine. I don't know anything about gay sex so I guess you should be on top. Though I'm on top next time."

"Next time?" Nico questioned, his hands already going to work on Jason's shirt.

"Well who knows how long until this stupid thing wears off." Jason moaned as cold air brushed against his heated flesh as Nico pulled his pants down. "We might have to do this a few times."

Nico smiled at him. "I like this plan!" Before dropping to his knees. He looked up at Jason from a mess of black hair. "I want to try this. But I swear if you choke me..."

Jason shifted as Nico pulled his pants the rest of the way down, so the material pooled around his ankles. "Ummm... Neeks? I've never done this before."

"That makes two of us. So try not to fuck it up." Nico reached out and tentatively touched Jason's length, quickly deciding he loved the way Jason choked back a whimper. Slowly he ran his hand over the heated length, feeling it pulse with need in his hand. Jason bit his lips struggling not the cry out. He didn't need someone breaking down the door because he was screaming in pleasure.

Nico wrapped his hand around the erection, running his thumb over Jason's slit to smooth the precum that was gathering their, using it to smooth the passage of his hand. Jason whimpered needily, his hands finding Nico's hair, his legs quivering in pleasure as Nico slowly lowered his hand, his tongue sticking out slightly as he tasted the head. Jason's hips jerked but quickly stilled when Nico's free hand pressed on them. Taking a breath, Nico slowly took the tip into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the thickness, as he used his hand to stroked the part not in his mouth, as he slowly took more into his hot wet cavern.

Jason was shaking as he moaned, head thrown back in pleasure as Nico's tongue stroked his length. He tugged on the handfuls of dark curls, wanting, no, needing more. Nico hummed in pleasure, enjoying the slightly rough treatment as he suckled on the impressive length in his mouth, dutifully taking almost all of it his mouth, as he fought his gag reflex. His hands left Jason's hips and moved to his ass, cupping the soft pale moons as he pulled Jason closer to him, bobbing his head like he'd seen in porn movies.

The inexperienced boy in his mouth was gasping, his hips jerking, as he felt his release building up in him.

"Oh Gods...oh gods. Nico up. I'm gonna cum." Jason panted, trying to pull Nico off his cock, only to get his hands slapped away, as Nico growled at him, the vibrations around his cock throwing Jason over the edge, and with a few jerks of his hips, he spilled his seed into Nico's cock, white taking over his vision as he sagged against the wall. Panting he managed to open his eyes, as he saw Nico pull off his cock, licking his lips as he swallowed the mouthful. Jason choked back a whimper, as his dick gave an interested twitch.

"That was..." Jason panted.

"Fucking amazing." Nico grinned, pressing Jason into the wall as he kissed him again, not caring that Jason made a bit of a face as he tasted his own cum in Nico's mouth.

"Nico?" A soft voice whispered, and both boys stared at the door as a soft knock rang out.

"Shit." Jason cursed, pulling up his pants, as Nico stared at the door like it or the boy on the other side was going to eat him alive. "Nico!" He hissed, as the younger boy seemed to recover himself and shoved Jason.

"Under the bed." Nico ordered, shoving Jason harder.

"Nico? I know you're in there. I just want to talk." Percy's voice was soft, muffled by the door and also sadness.

The Son of Hades hesitated, not liking the pain in Percy's voice. But also knowing the room stunk of sex, and not even his oblivious little Sea Prince could miss that, so he couldn't exactly let him in.

"Go away Percy." He snapped, nails biting into his palm as he fought the urge to open the door and just see why Percy sounded like blue Cherry Coke was extinct.

"Please Nico! Don't be mad at me! Piper told me why you hate me and I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Nico's eyes found Jason's blue depths and the Son of Jupiter, gulped at the murderous glare directed at him. But before Nico could do anything, he heard his lock click open, and Percy peaked his head inside, and Nico could feel his heart clench.

Of course Nico had seen Percy fresh from Tartarus, but then he'd been covered in blood, dust, and monster ick, which had disguised the worse of the damage.

Percy looked like hell. There was no other way of saying it. He was skinny, far too skinny after Tartarus, to the point he'd lost a lot of muscle, making the already small boy look even smaller. His once snug fitting shirt now hung off of his shoulders. His normally sunkissed skin was pale, almost sickly. Small cuts and scrapes still marred his body, the Ambrosia and Nectar healing the more pressing injuries first. But it was his face that tore Nico apart. It wasn't the dark circles under Percy's eyes, or the cheekbones sticking out far too much, or the lower lips chewed raw from biting it, or even the glaze to Percy's eyes, the lifelessness in them. No. It was the way those previously sparkling, life filled orbs were downcast, as if Percy

expected Nico to attack him, and the Sea Prince was planning on taking it without protest.

"I picked the lock." Percy whispered, still looking at the floor, but thankfully not noticing Jason who was pressed as far under the bed as he could go.

Nico couldn't find it in himself to be really mad, though he did huff a bit at Percy. "It was locked for a reason."

"Sorry. But we need to talk and you weren't going to open the door. I didn't know. I'm sorry Nico."

Silently thinking of all the ways he could castrate Jason in his head, Nico took a step back, not quite looking at Percy, choosing not to answer. Finally after a few silent moments, Percy spoke again.

"Don't hate me Nico. Please. You're my friend and I didn't know you loved her too."

Nico froze, disgust bubbling in his stomach at the lie he'd tried to force himself to believe.

"Piper told you I loved Annabeth?" Nico asked.

Percy nodded, eyes downcast again, and Nico's nails were biting so deeply into his flesh, he could feel blood pulsing around his fingers.

"There is nothing for me to forgive you for." Nico whispered. "You and her are a couple. There is nothing else to say. Now leave." Nico sat on the edge of the bed, partly to hide Jason, but mostly because he couldn't trust himself to not run across the room and pull Percy into his arms. To kiss every inch of his body. To mark and claim the pale flesh. But he couldn't do that. So instead he forced himself to sit there and ignore Percy, waiting for him to leave.

But of course with Percy things never went the way he planned. Percy looking for all the world like a kicked baby seal, turned towards the door, only to stumble when a shoe went flying out from under the bed, colliding with the back of his knee. Percy went down hard, his face smacking into the wall, with a sickening bang. Nico was at Percy's side instantly, hands hovering over Percy as the Sea Prince lifted his head. Nico's stomach turned, as he saw blood, far too much blood in his opinion, running over the pale face.

"Ow..." Percy whimpered, green eyes shining with tears. Nico knelt beside him, shushing Percy as he tilted the chin up, studying the small gash on Percy's forehead, making blood drip into those beautiful eyes. Though the worse of the blood seemed to be from a nosebleed and a split lip. Though that was only a guess seeing as Percy was squirming and trying to jerk his chin free of Nico's hold. Which was not helping the pool of anger bubbling in Nico's stomach.

"Will you stay still?!" Nico grumbled. He prodded at Percy's nose, feeling slightly guilty when Percy yipped in pain. "I think your nose is broken." Nico put his hands under Percy's arms, effortlessly lifting the smaller boy into a sitting position, feeling like a total ass when Percy cried out. Nico instantly moved his hands, trying to figure out how to check and see if Percy's ribs were okay without taking Percy's shirt off. Because shirtless Percy when he was this horny from sucking Jason off was not going to go over well with his cock.

"Ribs still sore from Tartarus." Percy panted. "I must have banged them when I fell."

Nico hovered nervously only to meet Percy's eyes which were filled with tears. Sore his ass.

"Did you have anyone perhaps check your ribs after Tartarus?" Nico asked, his voice tight.

Percy looking away was all the answer Nico needed. Growling about idiot Sea Princes under his breath, Nico grabbed Percy's hips, pulling the boy against his chest, and carefully lifted him up, sliding his hands down Percy's body, so he was holding him under his thighs, and trying to tell his cock not to notice the fact he'd just touched Percy Jackson's ass. Oh, and he was carrying Percy. Yeah, he was gonna die of blue balls because of this boy. He just knew it.

Percy though squeaked and grabbed for Nico's shoulder to steady himself. "Put me down!" He demanded.

"No. That fall could have punctured a lung if your rib was already broken."

"Well it didn't." Percy squirmed, but Nico's hold on him was firm as he carried Percy to the bathroom.

"If I set you down you'll take two steps and trip over your own two feet, and actually puncture a lung knowing your luck. I'm not risking that."

Percy huffed, but couldn't disagree with that knowing him, it was a pretty good possibility. But he did grumble when Nico set him down on the closed toilet seat.

"Stay!" He ordered, digging around under the sink for a first-aid kit. He dabbed at the blood with a wet washcloth, trying to clean Percy up enough to decide if stitches were needed. He doubted Percy's body could take much more Ambrosia or Nectar. So that wasn't an option. Even if Percy looked pissed when he told him such. Nico turned to rinse the cloth free of blood, moving a baggie of Ambrosia out of the way so he could reach the sink, figuring Percy wasn't stupid enough to grab it.

Though he really shouldn't doubt the stupidity of a certain stubborn Sea Prince. Percy reached around Nico and grabbed for the piece of Ambrosia he could see sitting right on top of a pile of gauze. He jammed into into his mouth, grinning cheekily at Nico from around his chipmunk cheeks, as he tried to chew, only to choke, and spray crumbs on Nico's shirt.

"Percy!" Nico growled, thumping the older boy on the back. "I forbid you from dying on me."

With one massive gulp, Percy swallowed the Godly food, looking innocently up at Nico.

Nico chose not to comment on that as he went to work, careful to dribble the water onto each cut so Percy's powers could help the Ambrosia heal him. Though his nosebleed seemed to have no plans on stopping. Frowning Nico nudged Percy's chin back, so Percy was looking at the ceiling. "Stay like this until the bleeding stops. I'm going to get you a shirt since you've managed to soak both of ours with blood."

Percy blinked, a sheepish grin taking over his features, but he actually did what he was told, as Nico left the room, careful to shut the door behind him.

Jason was sitting on his bed looking quite smug. Nico grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out into the hall, Jason still keeping his smug grin.

That was until Nico's fist collided with his face. He felt the satisfying shatter of bone and cartilage beneath his fist. At least now Percy wasn't the only one with a broken nose.

"What the fuck Nico!" Jason clutched at his nose only to double over as Nico's knee went into his gut, making him dry heave.

"You could have killed him!" Nico snarled, his voice low, but icy with pure anger. "He was already hurt! If that rib had punctured his lung he'd be dead! We don't have the equipment on the ship to handle that!"

Jason choked out something that might have been an "I didn't know." But Nico was beyond caring. He shoved Jason, hard. Listening to his head thud against the wall.

"Get the fuck out of my sight. And if you ever lay a finger on my Percy again the Fields of Punishment will look like heaven to you." Nico turned on his heel, storming back into his room, and slamming the door on Jason, rage still bubbling inside him. That was until it turned into exasperation when he saw Percy perched on the edge of his bed, his nose still bleeding a touch.

"I heard voices. Was someone here?" Percy asked curiously.

"I thought I told you to put your head up."

"I wanted to talk to you." Percy patted the bed beside him. "I really didn't know you liked Annabeth. I mean Annabeth said she thought you had a crush but Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite. And for her to say it you must really love her." Guilt was back in Percy's eyes.

Nico snorted, kicking at his rug. "Is anyone even sure that she is Aphrodite's?"

"Huh?"

Nico sighed. How was he suppose to lie to Percy when he was looking at him so sadly. Finally he just chose not to answer and went to his backpack, digging out a black Metallica T-shirt, and tugging his own bloodstained shirt off. Only to freeze and look back at Percy.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" He asked, just then noticing the black T-shirt with a silver skull that Percy had claimed.

"Mine was all icky with blood." Percy watched as Nico shook his head, before pulling his shirt over his head.

"What's that?" Percy was on his feet again and before Nico could get away or cover up, small fingers were on his shoulder.

Nico's mine raced for an explanation, but he drew a blank as he felt Percy tracing his tattoo.

"Why do you have a picture of Riptide and your sword crossed tattooed on your shoulder?" Percy asked, standing on tiptoes to get a better look.

"That's not Riptide." Nico tried to lie, as he felt Percy hot breath on his skin. He considered pushing the demigod away but he didn't want to risk hurting the boy.

"I know what my sword looks like." Percy frowned at him, looking hurt again. "Why are you lying to me? Is it because of the Annabeth thing? I said I was sorry. Please Nico."

"I don't like Annabeth." The words were out of Nico's mouth before he could stop them.

"But..."

"Piper doesn't know what she's talking about. I'd rather shover Annabeth off a cliff than date her."

"Then why are you so angry at me? Is it because of Bianca? Or did I do something else wrong?" Percy asked, his green eyes still shining with sadness and guilt.

Nico shook his head, biting his lip, as he debated with himself. He knew he wasn't going to survive the battle. Gaea would be gunning for Percy and he'd make sure he got between her and the Sea Prince. But could he go to his grave without Percy knowing how he felt? Would it be better to die living a lie or being hated by knowing that he at least tried? He made his choice.

"I am angry at you."

Percy's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "I'm..."

"But it's not your fault. It's not your fault that you are so damn perfect. That you make me question every belief I've grown up with. That you make me want to do nothing more then drag you to the Underworld where I can protect you."

Percy blinked. 'I'm confused."

Nico shook his head, a humorless laugh escaping his lips. "I love you Perseus Jackson."

"Love like as you want to chop my head off and feed me to zombies?"

"I swear..." Nico growled, before deciding that he was going to go to hell anyway. Might as well enjoy to ride.

He pulled Percy to him and kissed him. It was soft, gentle, mindful of Percy's recently split lip. But also hungry, and full of Nico's love for the boy in his arms. Percy was frozen for a moment when Nico pulled back.

"I'm pretty much an only child since all my siblings are mean but I'm pretty sure that's not how brothers kiss." Percy stated.

"They don't." Nico tried to pull away, only for Percy to grab for his arm.

"So you don't like girls.

Nico shifted. "More like I don't like anyone but you."

"So your sexuality is Percy-sexual?" He asked, smiling though a blush was on his cheeks.

Nico resisted to urge to slam his head into a wall. "Yes." Nico jumped when soft lips kissed his collarbone.

"I like you too." Percy admitted, flushing. "When Hera took my memories and I met you at Camp Jupiter I knew I cared about you. That you were special. But I wasn't sure why. But why didn't you tell me you liked me?"

"My mother always told me being gay was wrong. A sin, and unnatural. I thought I was freak. But Jason convinced me that it's okay." Nico admitted,

Percy grinned at Nico. "So you aren't mad at me?"

Nico sighed. "No. I don't seem to have the ability to stay mad at you."

"Good. Because I'm sleepy and I don't want to walk to my room. Can I stay here?"

"I just came out as gay to you and admitted I'm in love with you and you are more interested in napping?"

Percy shrugged. "Well unless you have something else in mind to wake me up?"

"In fact I do. But I doubt you'd..." Nico gasped as Percy stood on tiptoes and kissed him. Nico moaned, as Percy's timid kiss was quickly taken over by him. He gripped the Sea Prince's thighs, lifting Percy into the air so he could kiss him easily, humming in satisfaction when Percy got the message and wrapped his legs around Nico's waist, holding onto his shoulders as they kissed.

Nico's kiss was demanding now that he had permission to kiss his Percy. He tasted blood on Percy's lips from his split lip and made a mental note to punch Jason a few more times, as he licked to wound softly, trying to take away the sting of pain. Percy made a face, but stayed still as Nico pulled back to examine him again.

"You should sleep." Nico decided.

"But I want to kiss now! That was way better than kissing Annabeth!" Percy whined as Nico carried him towards the bed.

"If you are good and take a nap I'll kiss you more. Your health is more important than making out."

"And if I'm not good?" Percy asked, as Nico sat on the bed, placing Percy beside him. "What will you do if I'm not good? Spank me?" Percy asked, flopping sideways so he was lying in Nico's lap, his ass sticking up in the air.

"What are you doing?"

"Umm foreplay? I saw this in gay porn once."

"How much porn have you been watching?" Nico asked curiously, running his hand over the firm little rear. "And should I be killing Will Solace for letting you watch it when we get back home?"

"How did you know Will gave it to me?"

"Because Will should have a rainbow tattoo on his forehead reading "I'm gay." And no one else in Camp would give you porn, much less gay porn."

Percy huffed, wiggling his ass. "I'm not taking my nap."

Nico blinked at him.

"You really suck at this foreplay thingy." Percy pointed out before grabbing his shirt and tugging it over his head.

"What about you and Annabeth?"

"We aren't dating so I don't need to tell her this."

"What?"

"You seriously bought that kiss? Eww. She's like an annoying big sister. One that I won't abandon to die in Tartarus but I'm not actually dating." Percy wiggled his butt again.

"Explain. Now."

Percy sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm the hero. Everyone kept expecting us to get together. And then they shoved us in the lake and we had to kiss. But I really didn't like it. So I talked her into pretending to be my girlfriend. Think about it Nico. Have you ever seen me kiss her on the lips? I'd rather kiss you, though Luke is the one who taught me to kiss. I can't believe you didn't tell me you liked me. I like you Nico."

"So I can fuck you into the mattress right now and I won't have an angry girlfriend to kill?" Nico's dick helpfully supplied since his brain had decided to stop function as soon as it heard that Percy liked him.

"I really like you Nico. You are pretty much the only person alive I trust enough to give my first time too." Percy was blushing but he still looked up at Nico with pleading eyes. Though he didn't have to wait long. Nico's lips were on his, demanding and hungry, and Percy could practically taste the love seeping into him from their joined lips.

"One condition." Nico panted, pulling back. "You agree to go out with me."

"Deal." Percy whispered, pressing a kiss to Nico's lips. Nico's hands slipping under his rear so he could move Percy off his lap, so the Sea Prince was sprawled out on his back, Nico hovering over him.

"You didn't let me finish. And we wait till tomorrow to have sex. I want you to sleep on it. Make sure you really want me."

"I do want you!"

Nico placed a finger over Percy's lips, before flopping sideways, his hand going to the bedside lamp and flicking it off.

"If you still want me to have sex with you in the morning then I will. But I won't rush you Percy. Even if I want you more than anything. No sex. But you can sleep here."

Percy whined but one heavy arm wrapped around his waist, dragging him down, so Nico could cuddle him against his chest.

It was still dark inside his room when something pulled Nico from sleep's embrace. He frowned, trying to figure out what was wrong only to hear a soft little whimper from Percy. He sat up, looking over at his sleeping boyfriend to find Percy twitching in his sleep, tears slipping down his cheeks, as more whines escaped his lips.

"Percy! Wake up! Come on babe. It's a up." Nico shook Percy lightly, relieved when the Sea Prince's eyes flickered open.

"Nico?" Percy slurred, his voice still sleepy.

"Hey. You had a nightmare."

"Tartarus again. I'm fine. I wasn't as bad with you to wake me up." Percy rolled so he was half lying on Nico's chest. "Guess what! It's morning! Pants off please!"

"So I take it this means you still want to be together?"

Percy glanced up from where he was doing his best to yank Nico's pants off. "Yes!"

Nico didn't need any more than that. He rolled over, pinning Percy beneath them as he kissed the Sea Prince, working off their pants at the same time. Percy mewed against his lips as his already hard cock was exposed to the cold air of the room. Nico shushed him, nipping and biting at Percy's neck, making sure that everyone who would look at his Sea Prince would know that Percy was his.

Percy was doing a pretty good job of marking Nico up on his own, his nails scratching Nico's back as he grinded against Nico's bare stomach, frustrated that his cock was getting no attention. He gave a needy whimper only to be shushed by Nico as the Son of Hades kissed his collarbone, before nipping at the thin skin. "Still." He ordered.

"Your bossy." Percy grumbled, trying to reach between himself and Nico to stroke his cock, but Nico was having none of it. He grabbed Percy's hands in one of his own, holding them above the Sea Prince's head.

"No touching yourself."

Percy whined as Nico refused to let go of his hands, even when he did the baby seal eyes, or in this case, the baby seal that was really horny eyes. Nico though ignored it as he continued to kiss every inch of Percy's skin, learning his body. Every touch, every kiss, every nibble making Percy's cock throb with need, and from the considerable length pressing against his thigh Nico felt the same. Finally his lips skinned past Percy's belly bottom, and Percy arched his back, whining again.

"Please?" Percy begged for the thousandth time only to cry out as a hot wet heat surrounded his cock. But only for a second before icy air met his throbbing need again. Nico grinned above him like a total fucking tease.

"I'm gonna kill you if you don't get either your dick or mouth to work right this moment." Percy snarled, only for Nico to roll off of him. "Nico!"

"Relax." Nico soothed, digging around the bedside drawer before returning with a tube of lube and reclaiming his spot atop Percy. He flicked the top open and lightly swatted Percy's thighs. "Spread your legs."

"Where is my spanking?" Percy asked rolling over only yip as a lube covered finger brushed against his entrance. He whined all thoughts of his spanking out of his mind, as he wiggled so he draped over Nico's lap. Nico gently pushed a finger inside, watching with fascination as Percy's cute little entrance stretched around his finger. Percy whimpered, shifting a little.

"It feels weird." Percy though wiggled back, trying to get more inside him, as Nico carefully shifted his finger around, searching for that little bundle of nerves that would have Percy begging for more. Percy nearly jumped out of his lap as he cried out, rubbing desperately against Nico's legs. Nico ducked his head to kiss at Percy's shoulder blades as he eased another finger inside, watching as Percy mewed in pleasure, wiggling around to make Nico rub against that spot again only to whine when the fingers were pulled free. Nico gathered the lube up and nudged Percy over, slicking his cock up with his free hand. Percy whimpering with need the whole time, licking his lips as he stared at Nico's cock.

With one more shared kiss, Nico nudged his cock against Percy's entrance, eyes locked on Percy's face. Percy gasped as he was breached for the first time, biting his lower lip as he adjusted to the sudden fullness and the slight pain. But Nico was slow and gentle, kiss his little boyfriend's face and only moving when he was sure Percy was ready. Finally he was fully inside his lover, and they shared another kiss.

"I love you." Nico whispered before slowly pulling out and then back in. Percy purred in pleasure, kissing Nico happily. Percy's legs went around Nico's waist, holding him close as Nico leisurely thrust in and out, peppering Percy's chest with kisses. Slowly Nico found his stride, angling himself so he found Percy's prostate with each thrust.

"Faster. I won't break." Percy panted, grabbing for Nico's hair to pull him in for another kiss.

Nico obeyed, he couldn't exactly deny his horny little Sea Prince anything. He did however whine when he felt sharp little teeth sink into his neck, hard enough to break the skin.

"Mine." Percy purred.

"Yours." Nico agreed, kissing Percy hungrily and with one final thrust his stilled, cumming deep inside his lover.

Percy cried out in pleasure, and without being touched came, coating the two in his cum.

"That was awesome! Why didn't we do this earlier?" Percy panted, as Nico rolled them to the side, cuddling Percy against his chest, not minding the stickiness.

"Because you had to pretend to have a girlfriend?"

"Nope." Percy popped his lips. "Your fault. You should have told me you were gay."

Nico rolled his eyes, but couldn't find it in him to so much as grumble at his boyfriend. Instead he just cuddled him.

"Why was Jason under your bed earlier?" Percy asked.

"You umm...saw that?"

"Kinda hard to miss."

Nico bit his lip. "Apparently he likes me. And Piper did something and I pretty much had to give him a blowjob so his dick didn't fall off."

Percy's face darkened. "You had sex with me after having your mouth all over Jason?"

"Percy, don't be mad." Heart clenching Nico tried to hold him close.

The Sea Prince squirmed free of his hold. "I am mad! He touched you! Your mine! If he wanted to touch you he had to ask my permission." Percy climbed out of the bed, wincing at his sore rear.

"Where are you going?" Nico asked.

"To tie Jason up! He is so getting a spanking!" Percy snapped, running out the door, completely naked with Nico's cum still dripping out of his ass."

Cursing, Nico grabbed a sheet from the bed, running after his boyfriend and vainly trying to cover him, as Percy ran down the hall, shouting for the Son of Jupiter.

**The End.**


End file.
